Grunge
O grunge style é mais uma moda que se destacou por sua relação com a música, representando não só o que os artistas queriam dizer através das canções, como também o comportamento dos jovens da época. O estilo, que se tornou o preferido de grandes ícones do rock e do punk, hoje retorna aos armários masculinos com a proposta de construir um visual descolado a partir de peças básicas e customizadas. Neste post você conhecerá um pouco da história do grunge style, seus representantes e como usá-lo em diversas ocasiões, desde um happy hour ou trabalho, até ocasiões mais formais. Acompanhe com a gente! ONDE SURGIU O GRUNGE? O movimento grunge surgiu no final dos anos 80 em cidades urbanas do Estado de Washington, como Olympia e Seattle, e se espalhou rapidamente por todo o mundo como um estilo musical, mas principalmente, como uma representação de comportamento. O ritmo pode ser considerado como uma variação entre vários estilos relacionados ao rock, como o punk, hardcore, heavy metal e o rock psicodélico, onde as bandas propagavam letras e melodias “rebeldes”, com um aspecto niilista e sarcástico. O cenário político da época influenciou muito no surgimento do grunge, onde seus seguidores procuravam negar os tradicionalismos e criticar os jovens pouco engajados diante de tantos problemas sociais e conflitos de pensamentos de esquerda e direita. Com o fim da URSS e a ascensão do capitalismo, muitos cidadãos, principalmente os jovens, se viam sem uma ideologia para seguir e defender, como algo que acreditavam e que não era dominante e estritamente ligada ao consumo e ao monopólio. A falta de atividades culturais em Seattle também contribui para que o movimento nascesse, já que sem atrações como shows e eventos, os jovens se reuniam em garagens de casas para tocar, formando muitas das bandas que são sucesso até os dias de hoje. Por conta desses fatores, surgiram as primeiras bandas grunge como Soundgarden, Green River, Mudhoney e Mother Love Bone, trazendo um som limpo e natural, com letras que estavam relacionadas a essa falta de ideologia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com ideias revolucionárias e críticas que faziam as cabeças dos jovens. O ritmo rapidamente dominou os Estados Unidos e diversos países, destacando-se na TV e nas rádios com as bandas Alice in Chains e Pearl Jam, que tiveram um destaque maior na mídia, tornando-se a grande sensação da década de 90. A gravadora Sub-Pop foi uma das precursoras do grunge, por procurar preservar um som sem mixagens, como algo “de garagem”, em contraponto ao que a indústria musical da época destacava. Devido a isso, Seattle, que antes ignorada pela mídia por estar fora do padrão musical valorizado em Los Angeles e Nova York, se tornou uma das cidades mais importantes da história não só para a música, mas também para a política. Exatamente por negarem toda a exposição à mídia, contratos com grandes gravadoras e comerciais, muitas bandas grunge foram se desfazendo, como o marcante fim da Soundgarden, em 1997, fazendo com que o movimento perdesse força. Mesmo assim, o grunge não deixou de ser uma grande influência para outros estilos musicais que nasceram e bandas como Linkin Park e Puddle of Mud, que traziam em suas canções algumas características do estilo. No Brasil, grupos como Titãs, Raimundos e Little Quail & The Mad Birds foram alguns que se destacaram por produzirem canções ligadas ao grunge e trazerem para os palcos uma estética bem despojada, com letras mais críticas ligadas à sociedade e ao cotidiano. QUEM SÃO SEUS MAIORES REPRESENTANTES? GREEN RIVER A banda Green River foi uma das responsáveis por fazer com que Seattle se destacasse no cenário musical. Inicialmente formada por Mark Arm, Jeff Ament, Alex Vincent, Stone Gossard e Steve Turner, que mais tarde foi substituído por Bruce Fairweather, o grupo lançou dois discos, o “Come on Down” e “Dry as a Bone”, se destacando no cenário underground e fazendo diversas turnês pelos Estados Unidos. O som da banda misturava o rock n roll ao punk, trazendo letras e melodias bastante melancólicas e críticas, além de referências de outros ícones do rock, como o Aerosmith. Próximos de lançar o terceiro disco, em 1987, a banda anunciou a separação devido a conflitos entre os integrantes, que estavam relacionados ao futuro do grupo em uma grande gravadora ou a continuação de um trabalho independente. A dissolução da Green River deu origem a duas novas bandas que também foram grandes representantes do grunge, como a Mudhoney e a Mother Love Bone, que depois se transformou no Pearl Jam. ALICE IN CHAINS Jerry Cantrell e Layne Staley formaram a “Alice in Chains” em Seattle no início dos anos 90, que veio a se tornar um dos maiores ícones do grunge, vendendo aproximadamente 35 milhões de discos e alcançando os primeiros lugares das paradas musicais. A banda apresentava um grunge acústico, misturado ao hard rock e ao heavy metal, que pôde ser ouvido em álbuns como “Alice in Chains”, “Facelift”, “Dirt” e mais outros dois. Após uma pausa devido ao falecimento de Layne Staley em 2002, por problemas com drogas, em 2005 os integrantes se reuniram para terminar a gravação de um álbum com o novo vocalista Willian DuVall, chamado “Black Gives Way to Blue”. NIRVANA Não há como falar de grunge sem lembrar de Kurt Cobain, guitarrista e vocalista do Nirvana. A banda também foi destaque nos anos 90 em Seattle com melodias que iam de mais lentas às mais punks, o que a fez ser uma referência do rock alternativo. Além de Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl e Krist Novoselic integravam a banda, que teve grande destaque com o álbum “Nevermind”, além dos discos “In Utero” e “Bleach”, vendendo cerca de 75 milhões de cópias. Após a morte de Kurt Cobain em 1994, a banda acabou, mas seus hits fazem sucesso até hoje entre os amantes do estilo, que contam ainda com algumas músicas que foram gravadas antigamente e são lançadas pelos ex integrantes e familiares do vocalista. PEARL JAM “Ten” foi o primeiro álbum de sucesso de Pearl Jam, inicialmente formada por Eddie Vedder, Stone Gossard, Mike McCready, Jeff Ament e Matt Cameron. A banda surgiu a partir do término de outro grupo, o “Mother Love Bone” e rapidamente se tornou uma das referências do grunge não só no estado de Washington, como em diversos países. Também ao som do que era considerado “rock alternativo”, Pearl Jam se destacou por ir contra aquilo que a indústria musical pregava, como a produção de clipes e comerciais superproduzidos, cheios de edições e mixagens. Ao longo da carreira, o grupo lançou mais nove álbuns, além de “Ten”, vendendo cerca de 80 milhões de discos, o que a fez ser considerada como a “banda americana de rock n roll mais popular dos anos 90” pela Allmusic. Além disso, Pearl Jam foi uma das bandas que influenciou o estilo “rock moderno” de outros grupos que surgiram, como Silverchair e The Strokes, e ainda lota estádios e casas de shows por todo o mundo. SOUNDGARDEN A Soundgarden é outra banda que iniciou o movimento grunge ao lado de Pearl Jam e Nirvana. Com um estilo mais carregado e puxado para heavy metal, ela foi uma das primeiras bandas a assinar com uma grande gravadora, o que abriu as portas para o sucesso comercial e para que outros grupos se destacassem no mercado. Entre os álbuns de sucesso, podemos destacar “Badmotorfinger” “Down on the Upside” e “Superunknown”, além de outros três que tiveram grandes índices de vendas, superando 35 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo. Por uma briga entre os integrantes em 1997, o grupo anunciou a separação. Mas em 2009, eles se reuniram para dar continuidade ao trabalho, lançando o disco “King Animal”. MUDHONEY Formada por Mark Arm, Steve Turner, Dan Peters e Guy Maddison, dois dos integrantes do Pearl Jam, a Mudhoney também nasceu em Seattle no início dos anos 90 integrando o movimento grunge. Apesar de seguir o mesmo estilo musical, trazendo melodias do punk rock e rock alternativo, a banda não alcançou o sucesso comercial por uma escolha, um dos princípios do movimento grunge. Os integrantes sempre negavam os holofotes e a dominação comercial que acontecia na indústria musical, valorizando mais o lado artístico e um pequeno público que admirava o grupo. Entre os discos lançados estão o “Mudhoney”, “Piece of Cake”, “Under Billion Suns”, além de outros seis, incluindo o “Vanishing Point”, lançado em 2013. O GRUNGE E A MODA Não podemos separar o estilo musical grunge da moda, já que os dois se complementavam para passar a mensagem desejada por seus ícones e jovens da época à sociedade. Foi um período onde a moda teve papel fundamental para o crescimento da liberdade de expressão e quebra de preconceitos, em que as pessoas se vestiam de acordo com suas próprias escolhas e estado de espírito, e não de acordo com padrões e regras impostas pela sociedade. No início do movimento, por volta dos anos 90, muitos desconsideram o grunge como uma moda, principalmente pelos próprios ícones se negarem a seguir a estética “glam” da época, que se se caracterizava pelos trajes produzidos, penteados e roupas muito certinhos, brilhos e excesso de maquiagem e retoques. O que conquistou muitos homens e mulheres, transformando o grunge em um das grandes referências da moda, foi esse aspecto “sujinho” e despojado, que não tem nada de básico, mas passa um aspecto de visual mais natural, de roupas velhas e surradas. O clássico visual grunge se caracteriza pelo uso de t-shirts lisas ou estampadas, jaqueta de couro ou jeans, casacos de flanela xadrezes amarrados à cintura, calças jeans rasgadas ou de tecidos leves e mais largos, tênis. Além disso, os cabelos longos com um aspecto bagunçado com gorro ou uma faixa, marca registrada de Kurt Cobain, e acessórios em correntes davam o toque final. Ao longo dos anos, os homens foram adaptando essa moda para o dia a dia, ocasiões diversas e estações, já que muitas das peças grunge são características do frio, por esse ter sido um estilo que surgiu em Washington, onde as temperaturas são mais baixas. Onde as temperaturas são mais altas, muitos trocam peças como calças e jaquetas, por regatas e bermuda e até botas modelo coturno. Hoje, por exemplo, o estilo se apresenta como um despojado “chique”, onde os homens procuram estar com barba e cabelo bem feitos, criando um contraponto com peças mais soltas e alternativas. O grunge também está muito relacionado aos festivais de música que acontecem atualmente, como o Lollapalooza, Coachella e Rock in Rio. Os homens estão se produzindo mais e planejamento seus looks como base nas referências grunge, para construírem visuais estilos e confortáveis para enfrentar os longos shows e variações de temperaturas. ELEMENTOS DA ESTÉTICA Para compor um visual grunge, é essencial ter algumas peças-chave que são bem características do estilo, mas que podem ser facilmente encontradas em seu armário. Uma alternativa, é customizar as suas peças. Esse aspecto “handmade” está também relacionado ao grunge, podendo ser aplicado às calças e bermudas, com cortes, costuras e rasgados feitos por você mesmo. Confira quais são as peças-chave para compor uma produção grunge: CALÇAS E BERMUDAS O jeans é o que mais se destaca quando falamos de bermudas e calças para o estilo grunge. Mas não pense que você deve usar os modelos certinhos ao corpo e sem detalhes. Justamente por ser um estilo despojado, as peças devem ser mais soltas e com aspecto “handmade”, parecendo que você mesmo as customizou, com cortes assimétricos, emendas de tecidos diferentes e rasgos. Além do jeans, podem ser usadas também bermudas e calças xadrezes de tecidos mais leves e moletons. As ceroulas também são peças características do grunge. Criadas para serem usadas como parte de baixo de outras roupas, para aquecerem, elas se transformaram em peças principais do visual de muitos ícones do grunge. Seguindo o aspecto da desconstrução, elas eram usadas por cima de calças e bermudas, de cores neutras, estampadas ou xadrezes. É uma opção para quem deseja seguir o estilo à risca. JAQUETAS A jaqueta é um dos principais elementos da moda grunge. As mais populares são as de couro e flanela, escolhidas serem de tecidos mais resistente ao frio. Além delas, também podemos destacar os cardigãs e casacos de malha e jeans, que são mais leves e podem ser usados em locais mais quentes. Para criar um visual diferente, até mesmo para locais como o Brasil onde o clima é mais quente, você pode optar por amarrar as jaquetas ou cardigãs na cintura ou usá-las sobrepostas. Uma boa combinação é um casaco xadrez, calça jeans e t-shirt estampada. T-SHIRTS Essas são as peças que não podem faltar em seu look se você quer construir um estilo grunge. As t-shirts funcionam como peças coringas e geralmente são usadas em cores neutras, como o preto, branco e cinza. As estampas mais usadas pelos ícones do grunge eram as de bandas menos populares, mas que tinham uma grande importância no cenário musical. Outras estampas estavam relacionadas a aspectos políticos e sociais, e eram usadas como uma forma de crítica e protesto ao que acontecia na época. Hoje há uma diversidade de estampas para serem usadas em sua produção, desde as de bandas, críticas, frases ou imagens divertidas. Um modelo que têm se destacado no armário masculino, são as t-shirts oversized, que possuem um comprimento diferenciado, que se estende para baixo do quadril. Elas são ótimas opções para produções com aspecto grunge e moderno. SOBREPOSIÇÃO DE CAMISAS Além de utilizar as t-shirts por baixo de jaquetas e casacos, é comum na moda grunge a sobreposição de camisas. Essa era uma alternativa usada pelos artistas para aguentar as variações de temperatura nos Estados Unidos, até mesmo no verão. Elas são geralmente usadas em cores diferentes, sendo mais clara ou mais escura, colorida ou em tons neutros. Podem ser camisetas de mangas longas e curtas, ou uma mistura de jaquetas e casacos. Você pode mesclar texturas, cores, estampas e peças novas e velhas. Caso você fique em dúvida em quais peças sobrepor, utilize sempre as que possuem tons neutros, como o cinza, preto e branco. Caso queira uma produção mais caprichada, as camisas xadrezes podem vir por cima de uma t-shirt ou até mesmo por baixo de outro casaco. CALÇADOS O grunge preza sempre por um visual básico e confortável, e não há uma opção mais clássica de calçado do que o tênis. O mais popular nos anos 90 era o “Allstar” e continua até hoje, além de outros que têm o modelo parecido, preservando o aspecto descolado e urbano do visual. Já com relação às cores, não há restrição. Preto, branco, azul, vermelho ou qualquer outra cor funciona bem para o grunge style. Além dos tênis, as botas de cano baixo, chamadas de coturnos, ficaram muito populares na construção do visual. Os modelos de couro ou camurça são os mais usados, e funcionam bem para as ocasiões formais. ACESSÓRIOS Os acessórios são elementos que não podem faltar para a produção de um look grunge, não só complementando, mas também transformando o visual em algo interessante e estiloso. Entre os mais usados, destacamos uma mistura de acessórios alternativos e punk, como gorros, cintos com aplicações em metal, pulseiras de couro, colares, bandanas e chapéus. Não há regra para usá-los, você deve seguir o seu gosto e avaliar se deseja um visual mais básico ou bem trabalho, incluindo poucos ou muitos acessórios. Um acessório que está bem ligado ao universo grunge, são as correntes de metal. Além de usá-las como colares e pulseiras, uma dica interessante pendurá-las nas laterais de sua calça ou bermuda. QUAIS OCASIÕES E ESTAÇÕES USAR O GRUNGE STYLE? Inicialmente, o grunge estava relacionado a uma estação específica, o inverno. Por isso, muitas peças são mais pesadas e quentes. Mas ao longo dos anos, esse aspecto foi desconstruído e a moda adaptada para outras temperaturas através de peças mais leves e customizadas. Para o frio, não há segredos para compor o seu visual grunge. Abuse de jaquetas de couro, camisas de flanela, calças jeans e coturnos. Já no verão, opte por bermudas rasgadas, t-shirts, regatas e tênis. Para que a sua produção fique ainda mais estilosa, amarre uma blusa xadrez na cintura. Além dessa adaptação às altas e baixas temperaturas, é possível ter um estilo grunge em diversas ocasiões, desde o trabalho, happy hour ou uma festa. Para uma ocasião mais informal, é possível utilizar as bermudas e calças mais descoladas, com t-shirts e tênis. Já para o trabalho, é necessário observar se o ambiente permite um visual mais descolado. É possível apostar nas sobreposições de camisas, jaquetas amarradas à cintura, tênis ou coturnos e t-shirts estampadas. Assim, você inclui elementos do grunge ao seu dia a dia, mesmo que seja de uma forma mais básica. Para as festas também é preciso observar o traje escolhido, sendo ele informal ou formal. Para um happy hour ou uma festa mais descolada, você pode optar pelas calças rasgadas, coturnos, camisas estampadas, bandanas e outros acessórios. Caso você tenha que usar um traje mais formal, como um blazer e calça de alfaiataria, o grunge style pode estar presente através de uma camisa com estampa mais fechada, camisa xadrez em tons neutros por baixo do blazer, coturno e chapéu. A regra mais importante para adotar essa moda, é saber aplicar as peças-chave e acessórios ao seu próprio estilo, sem fugir de seu gosto, tipo de corpo e principalmente, a sua personalidade. Caso você não queira seguir a moda à risca, pode optar por usar peças de cores neutras e modelagens mais básicas, mas sempre investindo em acessórios como cintos, correntes, colares e bandanas. Mas se a ideia é ser totalmente grunge style, é só seguir as nossas dicas para construir um visual bem descolado e confortável. Neste post você conheceu tudo sobre o universo grunge style. Caso você conheça alguém que curte essa moda ou que deseja adotar o visual, compartilhe esse post nas redes sociais. Assim, todos poderão entender mais sobre a origem grunge e montar produções bem originais!